Unsent
by talkstoangels77
Summary: When people leave, there's so much that cannot be said...A series of letters some-what detailing what happens to Kieli during the time between books 3 and 4...*spoilers for book 4*
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Another Kieli fanfic...This one's going to be quite a bit longer than the previous one. It takes place fairly consistantly in the gap between books 3 and 4, though I may go into the start of book 4 at the end. For now, however, enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the genius that is _Kieli_, I'm afraid I'm just a poor college student. :(

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harvey,<em>

(No, that isn't right. It's somehow both too familiar and formal, neither of which their…..relationship-because there isn't a better word for it- ever really was. She scribbles over it, sighing inwardly at the waste of the precious paper.)

_Hey, Harvey,_

(Much better. Just like she'd say to get his attention if he were actually here.)

_I found your lighter. At least, I think it's yours. I found it in the truck bed_

(Here she pauses, taking a breath to steady her hand, which has begun to tremble-from the roughness of the not-road that they're traveling over, of course. She refuses to think it could be from anything else.)

_after you left. Beatrix doesn't really seem to care for smoking, and I know she must've had that truck for a while, so it doesn't seem likely to be hers. I haven't had the courage to ask her about it yet, though._

(Now for the next part. She learned, during her time with him, that the best way to talk with him was to approach a subject directly. Still, she wishes there was a more delicate way to go about this.)

_Beatrix told me you left for the capital to see if you could find anything out about Jude. She said that you didn't need me dragging you down while you went. I guess I would be kind of a bother, wouldn't I? Still, it would've been nice of you to at least say goodbye, or something. But then again, I probably would've begged to go with you, so maybe that was for the best after all._

(She can't think of anything else to say. Nothing that comes to mind sounds right. Except…)

_Be careful, ok?_

_Kieli_

(Putting the pen down, she stares at the letter for a few moments before folding it up and shoving it into her bag. She's still not sure why she wrote it, since it won't ever get sent.)

* * *

><p>So, should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So, here we are again, with another letter from Kieli...if i didn't mention it last time, these letters take place about once a month or so during the time gap. So, that's what? 18 letters? So, this story will have 19 chapters...yes, there's a reason for the extra chapter, and no, I will not say what it is.

* * *

><p>(She sits down once more, in a spare quiet moment, not sure why she's doing this yet again, when she knows it will simply end up shoved to the bottom of her bag again.)<p>

_Hey, Harvey_

_The truck broke down a couple of days ago, so we've been walking since then, to get to this town. The Corporal says we should have hitchhiked, _

(Actually, there was a lot more the Corporal was saying, quite a bit of it about Harvey and none of it very nice.)

_but Beatrix says that it would have been too dangerous, with her being an Undying and all. They argue a lot._

(In fact, the only thing she had noticed them agreeing on at all was how much of an idiot Harvey was.)

_She's alright, Beatrix. Sometimes, though, she gives me this look, like she's not quite sure what to do with me._

(Yeah…just before handing Kieli the handle to her bag and telling her it was time to start walking. Again.)

_And then other times, she acts like I'm some sort of strange animal handed over to her for temporary care._

(She snorts. "Yeah, a pack animal." She mutters, poking at the bag lying next to her with her feet.)

_Still it's not as bad as it could be. We're still traveling, and if I stay with her, I'm sure I'll find out something useful, eventually._

("Kieli!" She hears the Undying woman call out, and readies herself for whatever it is she's about to embark on. Whether they're staying or leaving, she has no idea. It's up to Beatrix, if this town is far enough away from the last one to stay. She looks down at the letter in her hand and sighs, knowing she can't leave it as it is.)

_I hope you're doing alright, and that whatever you're looking for, you find it soon._

_Kieli _

* * *

><p>They will not all be as short as these, I promise!<p>

Please review!


End file.
